


Trick or Treat: Los Santos Style

by Azeran



Series: AH Boys [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan go trick or treating. It doesn't end well, at least for the residents of Los Santos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat: Los Santos Style

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! ....Er, a few hours early anyway. I did this real quick to celebrate the the holiday proper. And for those reading my other AH fic, I'll have it updated soon! Pinky promise. <3

"Aww, Ryan! They gave me licorice. That's gross!" Tossing the little cellophane wrapped candy over his shoulder, Gavin eyed the house behind them with disgust. "That should be bloody illegal, giving out shit treats and stuff!" 

"Oh, poor baby. How will you ever survive?" Ryan cooed, ruffling his lover's golden brown hair. "It's ok Gav. I'll share my chocolate with you." 

"Wha--you got chocolate?! That's not bloody fair! You got better candy than me!" 

"Well, maybe they liked my costume better." 

Gavin squawked. "You're not wearing a costume, you mong! That's what you wear everyday!" He gestured towards Ryan's face paint and leather jacket, earning a chuckle from the mercenary. 

"What can I say? It's Halloween. This is the one time of year I blend in." Passing the sulking hacker a piece of chocolate from the garish orange bag he was toting about, Ryan gave a devilish grin that splayed his black and white lips apart like a gaping skull. "If it bothers you that bad, what do you say we get a little revenge?" 

That perked Gavin's interest. "Revenge?" Sucking on the chocolate with a little hum, he licked his fingers clean and smirked. "Now you're speaking my language love. What did you have in mind?" 

"Nothing extreme. Just some good, old fashioned tricking." From the same bag Ryan pulled out a bottle, the cheesy warning label giving it a cheerfully macabre Gavin could smell the gasoline fumes that immediately seemed to infect the air. If that didn't give away what Ryan's sick, twisted mind had concocted, the lighter he held out sure did. 

"You're a right psychopath, you know that? Completely insane," Gavin purred, patting Ryan's cheek.

"Only for you dear," Ryan kissed his palm, smearing paint across Gavin's fingers. Then he held out the lighter and bottle, giving the latter a gentle shake. "So? Shall we?" 

"Yes please!" 

Which was exactly how several residences came to be burned to the ground that night. And all of the owners had one thing to say; the damage was done by a pair of misfits dressed in makeup and gold, who shouted "trick or treat" before ruining their nights in a blaze of red and gold. 

Well. At least team Love 'n Stuff knew how to keep each other entertained, and in the holiday spirit.


End file.
